<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Down in London by DivergentMage, Mal_not_Otto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973267">Rain Down in London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage'>DivergentMage</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto'>Mal_not_Otto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have no idea how to tag this I'll let Argent deal with that, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rain symbolization, Revenge centered plot, Sigh I am really doing all your dirty work, blood warning, slight gore warning, wing loses his shit big time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: this gets pretty gory. I'd recommend not reading this if that makes you uncomfy</p><p>"You’re selfish, and cruel. And guess what?" He said with a fake smile. "I learned how to be too.” There was a murderous glint in his eyes, "Turns out, being the villain isn't as bad as I thought it would be."</p><p>"Wing! I said I was sorry!"</p><p>"But you would do it again wouldn’t you?" The silence was too telling. "That’s what I thought."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain Down in London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "I know that I can defend myself physically, but mentally, I just don’t have your strength. Without you I fear that the darkness in this place will consume me." Wing pleaded. The other boy didn't even spare look back at him. "Otto, please, listen to me! You can't leave!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm not letting all that effort go to waste!" Otto snapped, "You can stay and go get your damn necklace back," he opened the door, "but I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Wing, I really am, but I can't stay here. I’ve made my choice. Goodbye." </em>
</p><p><em> "NO! OTTO! OTTO PLEASE! </em> <b> <em>PLEASE!</em> </b> <em> " </em></p><p>
  <em> It was too late. Wing watched helplessly as the helicopter took off. He watched as the only person there he cared about left him behind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As his only friend abandoned him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Otto had used him. He was no longer useful to that little brat, so he had been left behind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had never truly cared, had he. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wing yelled and punched the floor with his good hand. Tears of rage and sadness rolled down his face. He didn’t bother wiping them away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wasn't going to forget this.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It's been years since Wing graduated from HIVE.</p><p>He had no intention in becoming any sort of leader or whatever he'd been trained to do as an Alpha. </p><p>He had only one thing in mind.</p><p><em> Revenge </em>.</p><p>He knew that the boy wouldn't make himself too recognizable. He'd be too easy to spot with that white hair. Otto was smart, one of many things Wing still remembered about him.</p><p>He walked through the streets of London. It had started raining lightly, but he knew it would become harsher soon.</p><p>He went back to focusing on his personal mission. He'd been searching for three years now, and he was certain he found his old friend. </p><p>"Hello sir, I'm a bit lost." He had said to a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, "Could you give me directions?"</p><p>"Oh, sure!" The man responded with a faint British accent, "Where to?"</p><p>Wing gave him the name of a store he had passed by earlier. They'd have to pass through the alley. Perfect.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, my name is James." The man said with a familiar grin, "And you are?"</p><p>Wing stayed silent for a bit, pretending to process the question. Finally, he decided, "Viktor. Nice to meet you, James."</p><p>"Viktor. Sweet name. Kinda like victory." James joked.</p><p>"Yea. Kinda like victory." He hadn't thought of that. A funny little coincidence. </p><p>"Say, Viktor, have we met before?" James tilted his head, "you seem oddly familiar."</p><p>"Do I now?" Wing smirked, a hint of coldness seeping into his voice. It was Him. It had to be. That crooked grin. Those blue eyes. That accent. Did he really just change his name and hair? Wing remembered him being smarter than that.</p><p>The alley was dark. There was trash laying around, and Wing noticed a rusty metal pipe laying nearby. He chuckled, "I had a friend who knocked me out by accident during a fight. We never trusted him with a metal pipe after that."</p><p>James looked over at Wing. He seemed nervous, "Really? Th-"</p><p>Wing cut him off, "Haven't seen him in nine years. He just… Left. He left and didn't look back." Wing stopped and looked at James, "I've been looking for him since, and I finally found him."</p><p>James backed up a bit, looking around nervously, "oh? You did? Where?"</p><p>Wing glared at James, his eyes narrowed, "You seem nervous, James." He grinned, grabbing the man by the shoulder, "or should I say? Otto? You really think you could just change your hair and name? You think I forgot you?"</p><p>Otto squirmed in his grip, "I remember how you were. You never liked the idea of murder. So what changed?"</p><p>Wing slammed the smaller man into the wall, his expression twisting into a snarl. Otto yelped in pain as the impact made his shoulder ache and had his head ringing. “You <em> left </em> me. I asked you, I <em> begged you </em>, to stay but you just turned your back on me. You’re the reason why I’m like this now.” Somewhere in the distance, it thundered, the sky lighting up for a split second shortly after.</p><p>"Wing, I-“</p><p>"You’re selfish, and cruel. And guess what, I learned how to be too.” There was a murderous glint in his eyes, "Being a villain isn't as bad as I thought it would be."</p><p>"Wing! I said I was sorry!"</p><p>"But you would do it again wouldn’t you?" The silence was too telling. "That’s what I thought."</p><p>He shoved Otto to the ground. He was going to pay for those nine years of loneliness. Nine years of pain. Once this was over maybe he could finally be free of the hurt that had trailed him like a shadow.</p><p>He picked up a pipe and began to slowly spin it between his fingers, seemingly carelessly. "Hey Otto." He gave a twisted grin, "<em> Catch </em>."</p><p>Otto's eyes widened right as the pipe smashed into his ribs, hard. He let out a choked gasp of pain that soon turned into a wet sounding rasp as blood began to fill his lungs. </p><p>Wing knelt down next to him, "You know, I'm still quite impressed with how you knocked me out nine years ago." Wing could tell Otto was trying to speak, but his constant rattling cough choked off any words he would’ve wanted to say. “Pity you can’t now.”</p><p>He could just leave Otto here to suffer. He would die soon anyway. Drowning alone in his own blood would be a suitable punishment.</p><p>But that would be too slow. Someone would end up finding him and most likely get him help. Wing needed that piece of shit gone <em> now </em>. </p><p>At least, that's what he thought to himself. Deep down, he couldn't bear to see the man he had called his friend suffer like this.</p><p>"Nine years…A lot can change in nine years." He gripped the pipe and stood.</p><p>Finally, it would all be over. </p><p>He brought the metal pipe down on Otto's head, as hard as he possibly could.</p><p>It wasn't a pretty sight to see. Blood poured out of the hole he had put in his head, mixing with the dirty water and splattering all over him, staining the ground a dark crimson.</p><p>It was over, right? It was finally over.</p><p>Why didn't he feel better?</p><p>Why did he still feel all that pain deep down? He got rid of the problem, SO WHY?!</p><p>Killing Otto should've fixed it! It was his fault, right? Right?!</p><p>He dropped the blood soaked pipe and fell to his knees, clutching his head as a loud scream ripped out of his throat. What had he <em> done </em>?! His mind was racing. Why didn't it work?! Otto's gone. He's gone! It's his fault Wing was like this.</p><p><em> His fault. His fault! </em> <b> <em>His fault!</em> </b></p><p>"STOP HAUNTING ME! I GOT RID OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shrieked.</p><p>He had to get rid of that feeling.</p><p>He <em> had </em>to.</p><p>He picked up the pipe and stood. He stared at the body in front of him. A look of murderous rage crossed his face and he stepped towards it, shaking slightly.</p><p>He screamed and slammed the pipe down, again and again on the corpse. Thunder boomed loudly nearby, the sky being illuminated by the lightning for a split second.</p><p>He felt the blood splatter all over him, soaking his clothes and covering his face and hands. He was sure he looked like a madman. </p><p>The rain continued coming down, gray sheets that blurred his vision. He couldn’t tell the difference between them and his tears. The water started to wash away the blood splattered all over the ground. It soaked into his hair, making him feel cold inside. But even the water pouring down from the sky couldn’t wash away the blood on his hands. </p><p>He continued hitting the body, over and over, until it looked like a pile of blood and bone. He dropped the bloody pipe and stumbled back, breathing heavily.</p><p>It won't go away.</p><p>The pain won't go away.</p><p>Why won't it go away?!</p><p>He dropped to the ground, leaning against a wall. He watched as rain water dripped off of him and formed a bloodstained puddle around him. </p><p>There was nothing to do. He had no purpose. He devoted those nine years to this moment, only to realize there was no point.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After waiting for a few seconds, the other side answered.</p><p>"I need the police here. <em> Now </em>. Corner of Denman street. There’s been a terrible accident.” He started laughing quietly. “I’m not sorry.” He dropped the phone in a puddle of water.</p><p>He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the rain hit his face. There was no point in running away or hiding what was left of Otto. He had nothing else to do now.</p><p>Deranged laughter escaped from him as he sat there, growing louder and louder until he was cackling. He didn't regret what he did. Right?</p><p>He shouldn't have. Otto left him, abandoned him. He spent those six years at HIVE all alone. Not even Laura and Shelby talked to him after that.</p><p>He felt tears stinging his eyes. The laughter turned into loud sobbing. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. </p><p>As he sat there, curled against the wall, he felt the rain start to come down harder. The thunder now sounded more like low rumbling in the distance. </p><p>He just sat there as the droplets pelted him.</p><p>He just sat there and listened to the sirens drawing closer and closer as he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>